What Now?
by QueenMimi96
Summary: In which Derek realizes his feelings for Casey, trying to push them away and unfeel what he feels. But unbeknownst to him, she feels the exact same way. The question is: will she tell him? Or will he be forever guessing at what could be? One-shot.


Derek's dark eyes followed Casey's every move as he watched her from the hallway as she put her books in her locker. She was beautiful. Her mousy-brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves, her blue eyes lighting up as she chatted away to Emily. Derek sighed and banged the back of his head into his locker. This wasn't right and he knew it. He wasn't supposed to love her.

He didn't even know how it had happened in the first place, all he knew was that it did. And that nothing would ever come of it. He'd never get to date her like other girls, he'd never get to hold her in his arms or kiss her soft lips.

"Hey, Der-bear!" Kendra beamed, coming to stand beside him.

Derek cleared his throat before shrugging, trying to act like he hadn't just been staring at his step-sister.

"Hey, Kendra, " he said, smirking as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

Just as Casey turned around, he leaned in and kissed Kendra. He wished he could see her face, her reaction. Not that it would make a difference. She didn't return his feelings. Still...he _did_ want to make her jealous, if only a little. Kendra wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Just when he'd almost given up on making Casey jealous, Kendra was ripped away from him and her back shoved into a locker, making a loud clang resound in the crowded hallway.

" _Never_ do that again!" a fuming Casey shouted at her.

Kendra arched an eyebrow at her, crossing her arms.

"What's wrong, Casey? Mad I kissed your boyfriend?" she smirked, "Oh I'm sorry! I meant your _step-brother_ ,"

Casey swallowed then, letting her arms fall limp at her sides.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, re-adjusting the strap of her backpack.

"Oh, _sure_ , you do, Casey. You know you like him. You just never _told_ him. And that's too bad for you because he's mine now," she grinned maliciously, clinging onto Derek's arm.

Derek looked over at Casey, shock written all over his face. Could it be true? Could she really have feelings for him? But his happiness soon dissolved into anger as he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Casey turned away then and stalked off down the hall to a waiting Emily who wrapped an arm around her shoulder before they both trudged off. Derek whipped around to face Kendra.

"See what I did for you, Der-bear? Now that annoying step-sister of yours won't be bothering you anymore," she said proudly, cuddling up to him.

He pushed her off of him roughly and glared at her.

"What is wrong with you? _No one_ should treat Casey that way! Never speak to me again, Kendra. We're done!" he sneered before walking away, leaving a dumb-founded Kendra.

By the time Derek caught up to Casey, the bell had rung and all of the other students had gone to class. He found her sitting by herself, crying, on the stairs. Her brown hair hung down around her as she held her head in her hands. Gingerly, he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Spacey..." he said, his voice unnaturaly soft and sweet, even to his own ears.

She looked up then, startled by his presence. Hurriedly, she tried to dab at her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears and smeared make-up. He caught her wrist in his hands, stopping her movements altogether.

"Don't do that. You look perfect just the way you are," he said, his hand moving down her arm to hold her hand.

She sniffled and looked up into his dark eyes.

"That's not true, Derek. You don't have to lie to me..." she trailed off.

Instead of arguing with her, he asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"Casey...was that true? What Kendra said?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers, "Do you have feelings for me?"

She looked scared for a second before letting her walls crumble and the tears fall once more. Nodding her head up and down rapidly, she looked down at her hands in her lap. What Derek did next astounded not only her but himself. He took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He rubbed circles on her back soothingly and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"It's okay, Space-Case...I feel the same..." he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

They stayed like that in peaceful silence until the bell rung.

What now?


End file.
